The present invention relates to an aqueous composition comprising a binder and an alkoxylated alkylfluorophosphate, which is useful as a block additive in coatings formulations.
Block resistance is the capability of a paint not to stick to itself. For example, good block resistance helps keep a door from sticking to the door jamb or a window from sticking to its frame. Block resistance is achieved in waterborne paint formulations through block additives such as a fluorinated alkyl surfactant that contains a high concentration of fluorine. These highly fluorinated compounds typically give better performance in architectural coatings compositions than those containing lower fluorine levels.
An example of a class of commercial fluorinated alkyl block additives is C8 and above perfluorinated hydrocarbons and compounds bearing this substituent, such as CF3(CF2)7CH2CH2OPO3−2; although effective, this class of block additives is targeted to be banned as an additive in binder systems in 2015. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find efficient fluorinated surfactants that overcome the objections to C8 and above fluoroalkyl phosphates while maintaining or improving the block performance of binders.